Dragon Ball Z and The Super Saiyan God Decendents
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hi every one its me again. Here is another story. This time with the right category. Once again this is barley my first time writing fan fiction stories for you. If my stories seem short, I'll try to make it longer. Tell me is there are any errors and I'll try to fix it. Enjoy the story.)**

DBZ- Super Saiyan God Descendents

Chapter 1- The Mysterious Warriors

It was a normal morning for Goku and the gang. It's been a year and a half after Frieza's resurrection. Goku been relaxing and resting for the years. What he hadn't notice is that a fierce enemy will be along the way.

"It's time brother."

"Hm…I know sister, we been training since we got here on this planet. At the same time when been watching him. Studying his every attack, ki blast, and speed. Where is Goku's location?"

"He is located at the capsule corporation. I also sense six other people, one of them is prince Vegeta-"

"Don't call him prince. He decided to leave his throne but it doesn't matter now. I just can't wait see the man who borrowed our fathers power."

At the capsule corporation Goku and his friends were on an undergo of training. Goku decided to take a rest and so did the others.

"Hey guys want some water?"

"Sure Krillin, I am very parched."

Krillin passed the water bottle to Goku and some to the others. Goku was staring at Vegeta and was wondering what was going on.

"Hey, Vegeta is everything alright?"

"Kakarot don't you sense it?"

Goku looked towards what Vegeta was looking and then he sensed it.

"Whoa what is this I'm sensing!?"

"Don't be a fool. You know that power is coming our way."

"Your right, we must prepare ourselves incase this power becomes a threat."

From the distance the two powers were on their way.

"Brother you know they've sensed us by now."

"I am aware of that."

"Should we hide our power? They might take it the other way."

"That's the whole point. I want to see if they can figure out if we're the enemy or not."

In a flash the two mysterious warriors arrived at the capsule corporation. Everyone were shock to see the two figures.

The male warrior looked at Goku and said," Hi my name is Akito and this is my sister Chiharu. We are looking for a man that goes by Goku."

Goku walked up to him and said," You're looking right at him."

"Hey calm down. Don't need to get serious here."

Akito walked up to Goku and everything is very silent. Then Vegeta made a surprising look on his face.

"Kakarot! Look closely at these two. Don't you see what I see?"

Goku examined their appearance. Then he noticed it. A tail that is strapped on to his waist and the same for his sister.

"I have to say good eyes Vegeta but I'm not here for you. Goku, I am a saiyan who came here to challenge you."

"What for exactly?"

"To see if you are worthy of the Super Saiyan God power."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Backstory

"Wait a minute what do you mean?"

"Okay Goku let me tell you about who we are. It started a long time ago where the first super saiyan god appeared. The saiyan god was actually our father. He survived the evil hearted saiyans attack and went into hiding. A few years later my sister and I were born from our mother. We managed to find our father once we were old enough to wonder on our own. At the same time Frieza's destruction on planet Vegeta was coming. Our father was old and weak and wish to help your father Goku but his time was almost up. So he grabbed our hands and gave me and my sister the rest of his god power. He said," Once you become old enough, you'll be able to use this power at your own will." Then he showed us two saiyan pods and we left our planet and witnessing the destruction of it. So much hatred went through me and I promised to avenge the death of everyone I cared. We landed on Earth and that's when noticed you crashing down as well. We ignored you and went on to training. Until you became a kid and we heard how you defeated king Piccolo. That is when we started to watch you. Then came Vegeta and we were surprised about how strong you have gotten. We began training as soon as you went to Namek. When your friends arrived back home, we heard how you defeated Frieza. I was surprised that a mere saiyan like you can defeat him. That is when I remember about the super saiyan power. I tried to figure out how to unlock that ability. Thus Frieza came back and we were already on the scene. We tried not compromise ourselves because I was forming a plan to take my revenge on him. Out of nowhere your friend Trunks came and killed him. I was furious because I missed my chance to take my revenge. That is when the super saiyan power hit me like a rocket. So much energy went in me and so I went under training with this new power. I hadn't realized it that a man named Cell came and had a huge amount of power. Then your son Gohan defeated him with his new power. Later came Majin Buu but don't worried we were at a different planet at the time when he destroyed Earth. After that thus came the God of Destruction Lord Beerus. That's when you used our father's power to fight against this god. More rage within me broke down and then it happened. The god power within me erupted and I have accomplished my goal. We went to the hyperbolic time chamber during your fight with Beerus and I practice to control the god power. In there I also gain the super saiyan level two and three. After our training was finished, we left the building and Dende saw us. I went up to him and told him he saw nothing. I didn't want him to tell you about us till the right moment. That moment is right now."

-"Goku can you hear me?"-

"Huh? Dende, you okay?"

-"Yeah I am but these people are very dangerous. Their ki was insane and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry that didn't tell you."-

"It's alright but when did they left?"

-"I don't know but maybe after Frieza's resurrection."-

"Frieza was resurrected" interrupted Akito.

"Yeah you missed it."

"Well either way if I interfered he wouldn't even bother to fight me because he wants you after all."

"Yeah that's true but are we going to start this fight Akito?"

"Sure let's see if you are worthy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Power of a True Saiyan

"How should we roll the dice?"

"What do you mean?"

"You want to go full power or start with our transformation before we hit our max power?"

"It's up to you mostly since you showed up here."

"Okay we'll start with transformations."

Then the two warriors started off as super saiyans. Goku and Akito got into their fighting pose and like a speed of lighting Goku made the first move. Akito dodged it and landed a blow to the chest on Goku. Goku recovered and went after Akito. Goku managed to lay his fist on his face but Akito made it look like it was nothing. A few minutes have passed and Goku was losing breath already.

"You alright over there?"

"Yeah…just…out of breath."

"Need some water."

Akito pulled a water bottle from his sleeve and threw it to Goku. Goku with a surprise look on his face and said," Why are you doing this?"

"Well it won't be much fun if your already getting tired. I mean we're barley at super saiyan one power and I want to reach the other levels."

"Okay then lets crank it up to level two."

"That's the spirit."

Then in a flash the two warriors powered up to the second level of a super saiyan.

"I didn't realized it but we been fighting in the air."

"Yeah. What so wrong about that?"

"Oh nothing I just thought that if my sister is having fun with the prince."

"You don't mean?!"

"Yes but you have to face me first."

Down below were everyone is watching the fight. Vegeta have noticed that Chiharu has been watching him.

"Okay woman what business do you have with me?"

"Oh nothing really. It just that maybe it is time for our little game."

Chiharu pointed her finger at Vegeta and like a gust of wind Vegeta was pushed back. Vegeta got back up and turned into a super saiyan. Chiharu did the same. Vegeta was a little surprised about this.

"Hm, as I never thought to see a female super saiyan."

"This female saiyan isn't as nice as the others."

"I can already tell because it's in our blood."

Chiharu smiled and launched herself at Vegeta. Vegeta only had a split second to dodge it and sent a ki blast at her. Then Vegeta started to go up into the air but Chiharu grabbed his leg and threw him back to the ground.

"Oh Prince Vegeta, I don't want to fight in the air. After all my brother is playing his game too."

"What kind of plans do you have with me?"

"Tons but those will have to wait."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hey everyone! so this is chapter four and once again if it feels too short. I'm sorry but remember I'm still new to this. Hopefully I'll get my other stories much longer in the future. So once again any errors I made put it in the comment section and I'll be sure to fix it. Enjoy the story and have a good day.)**

Chapter 4- The God of Destruction Arrives

As Goku's and Vegeta's battle fight still moves on. At the home planet of the god of destruction, Beerus was watching.

"Lord Beerus why are we watching this battle?"

"Well Whis, I am mainly watching it, you just barley joined in."

"You don't have to give an attitude."

"Sorry about that."

As they both continued to watch for a few minutes Berrus said," Okay, I'm done observing. Let's go meet these other saiyans."

Back on Earth, Goku was getting exhausted by each punch and blows he took. Akito made it look like it was nothing.

"What saiyan level are we at?"

"Shouldn't you already know? I mean your hair gives it away Akito."

"Oh yeah, we're at level 3 of our saiyan power. I'm starting to like our fight including done there with Vegeta. So how about we start turning into-"

Then Akito stopped his words and he looked up in the skies.

"Why is he coming?"

"Who's coming Akito?"

"The God of Destruction Lord Beerus!"

Akito began to fly back down to the ground and was surprised to see Vegeta running out of breath. He interrupted the fight and went to his sister.

"What is it brother?"

"He's coming. We must hold our fight."

"Understood."

So Akito looked back at Goku and Vegeta. He told them to wait on their fight. Then in a flash Berrus and Whis arrived on Earth. Akito and Chiharu went to their knees and bow their heads.

Akito then said," Welcome Lord Beerus. We've been expecting your arrival."

"Ah well isn't that so loyalty of you. Plus I'm supersized that you can senses our god power. Now tell me your name saiyans?"

"We would be glad too. First my name is Akito and I'm the son of the original super saiyan god."

"My name Is Chiharu and I'm the daughter of the original super saiyan god."

Hm…that's a surprise to know. Well first of all, the reason I'm here is because I sensed another god power here. Now I know who the other god is."

"Yes it is true Lord Berrus. We both have the potential to turn in the super saiyan god."

"Really? Show me then."

"Okay but my sister is still under training. So only I can turn into god form."

"I don't really care just show me."

"As you wish my lord."

Then Akito started to charge up his ki. Goku was shock to feel this power. The power was intense and incredible.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Whoa is this the true power of the original super saiyan god?" said Goku.

Out of nowhere a big flash of light spark the area around them. As the flash disappeared what stand in front of them was the most insane ki they ever felt. Akito looked up at Lord Berrus and said," Well here you go."

"I have to say I'm surprised. Now I have a question."

"Sure what is it?"

Lord Berrus looked at Goku and said," Which is better? Red god or Blue god?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Red Vs Blue

"Blue god? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh so you never heard of Goku's new form? Well Goku show him it."

Goku made a stance pose and began to charge up his ki. Then the Godly aura started to spread around his body. From a blink of an eye Goku has transformed into the blue super saiyan god. Akito looked surprised and said," I don't understand. Why is your hair blue?"

"Well you see I fuse my God power with my super saiyan power. So I call this super saiyan blue."

"Super saiyan blue? That is a ridiculous name to call it. Either way let's continue where we left off."

A moment of silence was around the two gods.

"You know it's been awhile to see that color."

"Just remember your god form is fused with the super saiyan power. Mine on the other hand is the true power of the super saiyan god."

"Okay then but whose going to make the first blow-"

Right from the start Akito punched Goku in the stomach and kicked him in the air. At speed of lighting Akito followed Goku to the skies. Goku got his balance back and blocked one of Akito hits. Fist and fist back together with these two. Down below Vegeta looked at Chiharu and said," Okay woman, let's continue our fight in our god forms."

"Didn't you heard my brother?"

"Hm?"

"He said that I'm still under training so I can't go god form. Plus our fight is done. I want to see how my brother does against Goku."

"Fine then."

Vegeta lowered his fist and look up in the skies. During Akito's and Goku's fight, at the Supreme Ki's planet things are not looking good.

"It seem it's happening again."

"You mean like the one when Goku and Berrus fought great Elder Kai?"

"Yes Supreme Kai so let's just see what happens further on."

Back to Goku and Akito it seems that there fight might be coming to an end.

"Hey Akito I already noticed."

"You noticed I been holding back Goku?"

"You sure are right. I been going about twenty five percent of my power. Why are you holding back?"

"If I go full power my personality will change and it will take a while for me to return back to my own self."

"Oh really I didn't know."

"Don't worry but I can still control a little of my power at max."

Akito closed his eyes and then a gush of wind blew Goku. Goku with a shocked look to see the immense power of Akito.

Akito open his eyes and with a different tone of voice said," Okay, here is the true power of the super saiyan god!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Max God Power

Akito's power was beyond any saiyan or human being can ever imagine. Goku felt as if he might not beat his foe. Akito started his first attack with his power and he moved faster. Goku eyes couldn't catch up with that kind of speed. Out of nowhere Goku got punched in the face and started to fall from the sky very quickly. Goku got managed to stop himself before he hit the ground.

("Man maybe I should have train more in my god power. Than I could have had match with Akito.")

Goku was in a corner because he doesn't know how to defeat him.

"You wish to give up now Goku!?"

"Not really because my saiyan blood is already wanting to defeat you."

"Same here but I'm going to end it now."

Akito started to launch ki blast at Goku and Goku was barley managing to dodge them but was hit in the back by one of them. It made a hole In the back of his shirt. Than Akito started to charge his ki into making a huge energy ball that even Goku couldn't think he could block this attack.

"It end here Goku-"

Just Akito started to feel some pain in his body. Akito started to hold his side because he is running out of breath.

"No not now. I was just starting to defeat him."

("Wait a minute? This what he must have meant when he loses control. Yeah it is because I can sense his power going down. This is my chance!")

Just as Goku went to lay a punch on him. Akito grabbed Goku's fist and pushed it back. Akito than said," I give up."

Goku was shocked by this and was a little confused. Akito turned back into his based form and headed back to the ground. Goku followed him and once they got back, Akito fell to the ground. His sister came to his aid to see if he's alright.

"Don't worry sis. I overdid it mostly."

"You really are not smart with this power."

"Chiharu remember I'm still trying to get used to it."

Akito then looked at Goku and said," I'm sorry Goku. I used too much of my power and now I need to rest."

"Well Akito I actually have a senzu bean so here."

He gave Akito the bean and he ate it. Akito got up and was feeling much better.

"Woah this is amazing! My body and strength have return in an instant! Thanks Goku."

"No problem but what are you going to do now/"

"I don't know maybe go on a very long journey in space maybe. Plus to find a way to fully control this power."

"Well you're at the capsule corporation so I can have Bulma get a ship ready."

"Hm…than sure I'll take one."

Goku went inside and asked Bulma if she has a spaceship in the capsule. She did and gave it to Goku. Goku went back outside and pushed the button on the capsule. In a poof the ship appeared in Akito eyes.

(A few hours later)

"There you go Akito all set up for your training."

"Thanks Goku and once I come back I'll probably be able to control my max power."

Akito enter the ship and his sister followed. Akito turned around to his sister and said," I'm sorry Chiharu but I can't take you."

"What do you mean brother?"

"This training I'm doing. I need to be alone. Don't worry once I come back I'll be a true god."

Chiharu was starting to cry because she was going to lose her brother. Akito patted her head and said," Hey remember you're a saiyan and we saiyans don't cry. Plus maybe when I come back you'll be a god as well."

Chiharu manage to hold back her tears and hugged her brother. He hugged her back and closed the doors. Goku and everyone else watched as Akito left earth and began his long training. Goku looked at Chiharu and she began to walk away.

"Hey Chiharu where are you going?"

"I don't know. I usually follow my brother around but this is the first time I'm alone."

"You're not really alone because you're here with us."

"Also woman we didn't finish our fight," said Vegeta from a distance.

Chiharu started to think and realized that maybe they were right. She went up to Goku and said," When does my training start?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Chiharu Awakens

A month had passed since Akito left and Chiharu has been getting stronger by the day. With the help of Goku, she has managed to up her power and now she feels confident in herself.

"Boy Chiharu we been training nonstop so let's take a break for now."

"Sure."

Goku and Chiharu went back inside Goku's home. Goten came and was surprised to see his father training his own student.

"Wow daddy! How do you know to train someone?"

"Well Goten I learn from the best."

"That's cool and also I think the girl is kind of pretty."

Goten started to blush a little and Chiharu went up to him. She patted him on the head and said," You father is an amazing man and is very proud to raise you."

Goten gotten scared and ran back to his room. Chiharu looked back at Goku and said," Hey Goku I think I'm ready."

Goku nodded and they both headed back outside.

"Okay than Chiharu power up to your maximum amount of power till it burst!"

"Got it."

Chiharu began to charge up her power and it went fast. She entered her super saiyan two level and still going. Then she hit her limit but she is still trying to go beyond.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Your almost there Chiharu! Just try to find your fathers power within you!"

("My father's power but just where is it. In my own head I only find darkness. Wait a minute what is this.")

Out of nowhere a big light flashed around Goku's area and when the light faded. Out came the daughter of the super saiyan god.

"Chiharu you did. You finally became a god."

"Yeah I finally did it!"

Then Chiharu went back to her based form and fell to the ground. Goku managed to grab her and put her down gently. He gave her a senzu bean and she felt all better.

"Thanks Goku. Man if you weren't a married man than I would have made you my mate."

"Sorry but I do have a wonderful wife."

"You sure do and she has your mother's attitude."

"You met my mother?"

"Yeah and including your father when my brother and I were young. They were really fun people. Your father has a bad attitude but your mother is very sweet with people."

"Wow thanks for telling me that."

"No problem but I think I can make it from here with my training."

"Good and I hope you come back strong."

"I will Goku."

Chiharu began to fly and said goodbye to Goku. Goku gave a thumbs up and now his student is finally finish. As Goku turned around he saw Chichi giving him a bad look.

"Goku just who is that woman?"

"Ah Chichi, just let me explain really quick okay."

She looked up at him and started charging at him. Goku started running around the house as Chichi still followed.

"That's my father" said Goten looking up in the skies.

(At Beerus Home Planet)

"Lord Beerus did you feel that?"

"Aw yes Whis. It has seemed that the girl finally became a god."

"Doesn't that makes about four saiyan gods?"

"What you think that they can overthrow me?"

"Well not really because you still want be the god of this universe."

"Yes but Whis you staff is glowing. It has seem you have a message."

"Oh I wonder who this from."

Whis looked at his staff and made a surprise look on his face.

"Oh this isn't good."

"What is it Whis?"

"Well I got a message from universe 10 and it's not a good one."

He showed Beerus the message and Beerus doesn't seem pleased.

"Well I guess I'll go tell Goku."

"Actually how about we tell this to the other saiyan and yet him do it for us."

"Sure it's beat the trip going to Earth. Plus he found a surprise for Goku."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Thank you guys for whoever is following. This is the last chapter to the Super saiyan go decedents. If anyone is reading this please help spread out my story to other people. The next stories I might be working on is possibly a Pokémon fan fiction or fairy tail fan fiction. Still deciding but thank you and enjoy the story. Oh and there will be a sequel to the this story later on.)**

Chapter 8- The Message

Six months have passed and Goku was relaxing after his fight and training he done. Later on Goku was going to go down to Bulma's place to have a party. So right now he's mostly waiting on Chiharu. Then he started to sense her power coming for the eastside. Out from the blues Chiharu landed right in front of Goku.

"Long time no see."

"Same here Goku. Look the same as usual."

"Sure I am and so do you but with longer hair."

"Oh thanks."

"We should get going because everyone is waiting for us."

They flew up and started heading down to the capsule corporation. Once they arrived everyone was happy to see that Goku finally made it with Chiharu. Everyone was having a good time. Bulma thanked everyone for coming and welcoming Chiharu into Earth.

"So now that everything is clear. You can all dig into your food."

The food was a five star rating type and well for Goku it was nothing for him. It took about twenty dishes to finish Goku off also what surprised him was that Chiharu ate about twelve dishes.

"Wow Chiharu you can sure eat a lot."

"Well I learn from the best."

Everyone started laughing and continued to eat. Then the Z-warriors stopped what they were doing because they felt an immense power coming. They all got up and headed to the front of the building.

"Goku wait I think I might know who this person is."

"I know but I also sense another power too."

Chiharu didn't noticed the second power till now. As everyone was looking up, they saw a capsule corporation ship coming down to Earth.

"Well I'll be damn" said Vegeta.

"No way is it really him," said Krillen.

The ship landed on the ground and the doors opened. Than a figure came out of the ship and onto solid ground. Goku walked up to him and said," It's been awile Akito."

"Well I see your power have grown a little Goku."

"Same as you. I'm guessing you can now control your god power."

"You bet I can."

He looked over goku and said," Same goes for you Chiharu. I'm glad that you unlock your god power."

Chiharu nodded and was very proud to see her brother once more. Akito looked back at Goku and said," Goku I have something I must tell you?"

"What is it?"

"Whis has send me a message saying that the Universe ten god of destruction have declared war on us."

"What, why?"

"I don't know but I think Whis might come and pick us up in two days."

"So I'm guessing me, Vegeta, Chiharu, and you Akito are going to be part of this war."

"I'm guessing that might be true but before we finish I want to show you something."

Akito looked back at the ship and shouted," Hey you can come out now!"

From the ship a woman stepped out of it. The first thing they noticed about her was that she has a tail. She was a saiyan plus she has a saiyan armor suit on but it looked badly damaged. She looked up and saw Goku. She ran to him and began to hug him.

She said," I knew that you were alive Kakarot."

"Huh? How do you know that name?"

"Don't be silly because it's what your father and I named you."

"Wait you don't mean?"

Akito walked up to them and said," that's right Goku. Her name is Gine and she is your mother."

(To Be Continued)


End file.
